


Valentine's Day Delight

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Teacher!Sam, Artist!Sam, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Samwena, actress!Rowena, model!Rowena, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Sam Winchester loves his job as a teacher and loves his girlfriend, Rowena. When they finally get the chance to go to New York for their dream vacation, he takes the opportunity and things end up better than either of them could have hoped.





	1. Valentine's Day Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kayteonline on tumblr and as a cute Valentine's Day fic as well.

Sam loves teaching high school art. He loves giving the kids the chance to express themselves through art and letting them just create. He teaches the standards he’s supposed to, sure, but in creative, new ways that the students love. He makes school fun, which is rare in these days of standardized testing and the bureaucratic bullshit that education has become.

It helps that his girlfriend, the model and aspiring actress Rowena MacLeod, drops in all the time to surprise him. His students love her, as she usually brings in treats for them and regales them with stories of the latest project she’s a part of. She’s his muse, and while she talks to the students about life and her work, he takes the opportunity to sketch her.

He loves drawing her, painting her, using every medium he can to capture her beauty and her essence. Her fiery red hair emboldens every piece he does, and even when she isn’t the specific subject, elements of her can be seen in his artwork if one knows the couple well enough. Sam’s proud of his work, and he has an entire sketchbook dedicated to her visits to his classroom over the years. He’s actually filled up three so far, and there’s definitely improvement over the years. Sam dreams of doing a show with all his work inspired by Rowena, but he’s resigned himself to being stuck in their suburban town, and he loves teaching as much as he loves making his own art, so he isn’t really disappointed in where his career has gone.

Valentine’s Day is fast approaching and a lot of his students are creating gifts for their significant others, something that makes Sam proud because homemade gifts have always held more meaning to him than anything store-bought, and it’s nice to see the kids getting that memo. Sam himself is still caught up on what to get Rowena. Nothing seems good enough for her. He could give her one of his sketchbooks full of her, but she’s seen almost all of his sketches of her, and that doesn’t seem special enough.

Sam’s train of thought is interrupted as their subject walks in the room. Rowena looks as elegant as ever, and just like every time, his heart stops and his breath catches when he sees her. She waves and says hello to some of the children as she makes her way to him, and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek in greeting. “Good morning handsome.” She murmurs, and Sam smiles as she slips into the nearest seat.

“Hello beautiful. What can I do for you this morning?” He asks, reaching out and taking her hand in his, then bringing it to his lips and kissing each fingertip. She flushes lightly and bites back a pleased smile, pulling her hand away and rifling through her bag.

“I have your Valentine a little early. I’m too excited to wait.” She announces, pulling some papers out with a flourish, and Sam notices out of the corner of his eye that they’ve caught the undivided attention of his class, who are all staring at them with wide, excited eyes.

“Oh? And what’s my present, sweetheart?” He asks, reaching for the papers. Rowena jerks her hand back, moving the papers just out of his reach and grinning mischievously at him.

“Tch, I dunno if you deserve to find out though. Class, what do you think?” She asks, standing up and moving to the middle of the classroom and between the students,  who are all grinning at her as they call out various affirmative and negative answers. Rowena smirks at Sam and shrugs. “Sounds like you don’t deserve them, eh Sam? Sorry, maybe I’ll take one of your students with me instead…” she trails off, looking around the class appraisingly, and Sam raises an eyebrow at her.

“Take one of these kids? Where? I think I deserve a trip with you more than they do.” Sam scoffs, pouting playfully, and laughter is heard throughout the room as the kids find amusement in his ‘suffering.’

Rowena walks back to him and holds the papers out, a soft, nervous smile on her face. Sam accepts the papers and reads through them, growing more excited with every sentence. “New York? Ro, are you serious?!” Sam shouts, eyes wide as he looks up at Rowena. She nods, a wide grin splitting her face, and Sam wraps her in a tight hug, twirling her around. She giggles at his movement and the class bursts into applause.

“We’re going to New York, my love. You’ve always wanted to go, and so have I, so I decided it was about time we do. I’ve already worked it out with the school, we leave this weekend and then have the entire week to explore.” She announces excitedly, and Sam gives her a deep kiss, happiness exuding from every pore. Finally, New York!


	2. Valentine's Day Surpirse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to New York is something of a dream, and they don't want it to end.

The first few days in New York are oddly calm. They do a little sight-seeing, a couple touristy things, but mostly they relax and enjoy being together  Their hotel room is comfortably small, intimate for them, and Sam loves it. He loves everything about New York. And oh, how he loves his girlfriend. He’d had an engagement ring bought and hidden in his underwear drawer for months now, and this trip had encouraged him to finally pop the question. He knows where, and when, and he’s practically vibrating with nerves. Today’s the day.

Rowena comes back in the room, holding a tray of breakfast danishes and some coffee, grinning when she sees Sam shirtless, hair still damp from his shower, loose shorts settled low on his hips. “My, aren’t I a lucky one? Got my own male model lounging about my hotel room!” She teases, smiling slyly, and Sam flushes, rolling his eyes and scoffing.

“I’m no model, Ro. That’s you. I’m just the artist that’s inspired by his muse.” He denies, and she sets the tray down then walks over, running her hands gently up his chest, being sure to linger on his abs.

“You could be a model, Sam, if you wanted. You know the ladies drool over you all the time; or, you would, if you had eyes for anyone but me.” She gives him a flirty wink and leans up just as Sam leans down, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

She digs her nails into his chest and Sam groans, his hands going to her hips and squeezing lightly. “Ro, we- Babe, I love you, but we have plans, we can’t-.” He mumbles a halfhearted protest and Rowena pulls away, pouting playfully.

“Very well Sam, let’s get you dressed and ready for the day, and then we can be off. Be sure to eat some breakfast, my dear.” She instructs and Sam nods, grinning at her. Everything she does makes him fall even more in love with her, if that’s possible.

Sam grabs up some jeans and a shirt and gets dressed, sneaking a small box from his suitcase and slipping it into his pocket when Rowena isn’t looking. He tries to ignore his nerves, knowing he has almost the entire day to go before he asks, but they’re there anyway, making his skin prickle with mild anxiety, and he knows it’s going to be a long day.

They spend the day doing touristy things, exploring New York as best they can. They go to M.O.M.A. and Sam is fascinated, spending extended amounts of time on his favorite pieces, commentating to Rowena as they move through the museum. She loves how he lights up as he talks about the pieces, warmth and love filling her as she listens to him speak about something he’s obviously so passionate about. She longs for more days like this, when she can listen to him talk for hours upon hours and be a witness to his happiness.

When they finally make it through the museum, shortly before closing, Sam is still energized, though a bit more calm, and he practically carries Rowena outside and down the road. She happily follows along, climbing into the cab he hails, though she’s a bit confused about where they’re going until they’re there. Broadway.

Sam pays the cabbie and pulls Rowena outside, down the road, letting her stop wherever she wants. She’s got tears in her eyes, taking in the beauty of her dream place, and Sam just smiles at her, his love for her overwhelming him. He pulls her under the marquee for Rent and points out a poster, distracting her while he pulls out the box and gets down on one knee.

People stop and stare, watching. Sam can see a few of them pull out their phones and he assumes they’re recording. He notes he’ll have to talk to one of them about getting a copy sent to him, but that’s far from his mind as Rowena turns around, noticing the crowd first then finally realizing what position Sam’s in. “S-Sam?” Her voice is shaky, eyes wide, and tears are already filling her eyes.

“Rowena, my muse, my love, my queen, I love you more than I ever knew I could love for someone. You’re always inspiring me, be it in my art, my teaching, or just my everyday life. I want that forever- I want you forever. I may be just a high school art teacher, but would you please, please do me the honor of marrying me?” Sam holds his breath, ever more conscious of their growing audience and camera flashes and the extended period of silence from Rowena. He gets even more nervous, afraid she’s going to say no, but then she’s nodding her head, sinking gracefully to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. He slides the ring back into his pocket safely before wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

“Yes, yes, oh heavens yes, I will absolutely marry you Sam.” She whispers, her voice thick with unshed tears, and Sam holds her even tighter, standing up and bringing her up with him, twirling her around in a circle.

The crowd around them is clapping, whistling, applauding, but Sam doesn’t notice. His entire focus is on Rowena as he sets her down on solid ground, tears spilling from both of them. He carefully cups her face and kisses her deeply, trying to express his feelings, his joy and excitement and love, and only when he pulls away does he notice they still have a bit of a crowd.

Sam blushes and takes Rowena’s hand, pausing to give someone who was recording his email and ask for the video, then pulls her along, grabbing a cab and going back to their hotel room.

Once they’re back, they get their pajamas on, ring momentarily forgotten. When they settle into bed, Sam pulls the ring box back out and carefully slides the ring on her finger. It gives off a gentle sparkle, and Sam feels perfectly content and at peace, seeing it on her finger and the smile she gives him.

“I love it Sam, and I love you.” She murmurs as she slides over to him, cuddling up next to him and pressing gentle kisses to his skin as they admire the ring.

Sam slides an arm around her, holding her close, and kisses the top of her head. “I love you too, Rowena.”


End file.
